


My War and Your Peace

by pinktogrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, F/M, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktogrey/pseuds/pinktogrey
Summary: Northern have no fear, Eastern dance all night, Western stand with pride, Southern hide no desire. Taeyong had thousands of fears. One of them is Jaehyun’s desire.





	My War and Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ficfest by @nctfiesta on twitter http://nctfiesta.livejournal.com/2999.html  
> I edited some parts so I prefer for reader to read this one though.

The first time Taeyong got to attend an inter kingdoms matters was when he was three years old. His mother, the late Lady Wolf of North had wrapped her long, beautiful fingers around his tubby little ones, tugging him around the grand hall with elegance and patience a royal mother would have. Taeyong remembered the event as blurry memories of exciting music, blinding golds and silvers, loud laughs and high voices. That was also the last time he got to attend such glamorous event because apparently, the neighboring kingdoms had slowly lost interest in building relationship with the North. He had asked his teacher of the cause when he learnt that truth, the old man who always looked sleepy unless they were talking about wines and where they were produced suddenly showed him cold and harsh expression.

 

_“Because those Southern bastards claimed that we are too barbaric to, you know, blend in.”_

 

Taeyong didn’t really understand what part of his people and its culture that as ‘too barbaric’, so he started reading books he had never touched before. Books about the Southern, the Eastern, the Western and those little people who lived in unclaimed lands. As the only heir to the throne, you would’ve thought that it was only proper for Taeyong to learn about these things, but his uncle had found him, curled up on a library chair made of bear skin with thousand books on his feet, and dragged his skinny body out to have sparing with his cousin, Kun.

 

_“I wish you will have more of your father than your mother in you. That’s what we all are going to need, little wolf.”_

 

The huge warrior had tighten his grip on Taeyong’s silver hair, symbol of royal blood of the North since the Yunho, the first wolf king ascended to the throne after defeating the silver warlock and bathed in his wicked silver blood, or so the legend told. The shining hair locks were proves that Taeyong was truly the King’s son and only heir, and maybe were the only part of his father that he got to have. Anyone could take one look and tell that the stars and gods living among them had decided that Taeyong was his mother’s half of soul, taking almost all of her cores when he was brought into this world. Those dark brown doe eyes that would make you cry and drown in them, soft skins like they were made out of pigeon’s feathers, pink small lips that was made to kiss.

 

If only, if only Taeyong was born as a lady instead of a lord, they had said.

If only, if only his step sister Yiyang was born as a lord instead of a lady, they said next.

If only, if only the Queen or the Mistress had stronger boy, fit to be a king.

 

At age of ten, Taeyong wasn’t deaf or blind to his people’s concealed wishes. He would’ve been more than glad to give the throne to a younger, stronger brother so his father’s frown would disappear and the kingdom could no longer live in worry and fear.   

 

“Mi Lord,” a soft but deep voiced called out to him. “You would need to be ready and dressed soon.”

 

“I know,” Taeyong fondled with capes of fur, roughly woven and rustic, brown and greys in the mood of winter, embellished with some leaves and woodland, perfect for a little king.

 

“Why the long face, Mi Lord?” Youngho kneeled before him, giving the smile Taeyong would call “the babysitting smile.”

 

“I hate the Southern.”

 

“You have never met a Southern in your life before, how could you hate them?”

 

“I’m supposed to hate the Southern. We’re all supposed to hate the Southern.”

 

Youngho frowned. “Had Lord Kun been writing you those _diplomatic_ letters again?”

 

“I’m not a kid, Youngho. I know why the South King and his sons came to visit North after a decade…”

 

The taller man smiled sadly and started getting Taeyong into his royal clothing. “Then more reason to show that we’re the better and stronger men, by not showing up late!”

 

Taeyong grunted, yet he said nothing as Youngho pulling and pushing him over, making a fuss of everything as usual. His small sword was heavy on his waist. Taeyong determined not to show those evil, cunning, spoiled brats from South (as Kun liked to call them) how he was actually having trouble to walk with balance and not wiggling instead.

 

The cold, stone hall was decorated with some snow flowers and ice statues. Rabbits, venison, boars; all mouth-watering meats and games, results of their royal hunters’ hard works. Boiling dried plums and herbs stews, fish pie, blackberry wines filling the wooden and metal pots, bowls and cups. Taeyong’s eyes brighten at the sight of candied almonds, custards, and berry pies. The young prince made mental note to have Youngho sneak into the kitchen and begged the scary ladies to spare him some of those sweet things to be eaten safely under his furry sheets.

 

“Mi Lord, please go and sit on your chair.”

 

Taeyong gave the Royal Advisor a little nod. His chair was actually the late Queen’s chair, made of finest metal and silver, next to his father’s throne the Silver Chair. The old ladies told him that he used to sit on his mother’s lap, and she would show her gentle smile while looking at the King as His Highness spoke of his order and wisdoms. Those were the happiest days for the King and the North. Seven years old Taeyong had tried to imitate his mother’s deed, smiling at his father while his small feet tangling from the too high chair. However, the King had never once looked back so he felt like an idiot and stopped.          

 

Today too, the King, old and unimpressed as he always was in Taeyong’s memories, didn’t give away any sign that he recognized the lad who sat next to him as his only son. Yiyang and her mother stood beside them. The younger girl looked strong and determined even though she had to stand on her little feet until the royal dinner started.  Taeyong had never felt comfortable being near his sister. He was the one who carry the sword but Yiyang had something more dangerous than any sword in her existence. Once Taeyong had caught her watching him with her olive eyes while clutching harshly to her ebony long hair. _Ambition._ Something that Taeyong wished he had running in his blood.  

 

The foreign melody of trumpets startled him out of his thought. The Southern King and his sons have arrived and he could feel how the air tensed and his father’s grips to the throne arms strengthen. No Northern felt happy about this visit. His eyes automatically went searching for Youngho. The man was standing next to his father, the Highest Knight, giving Taeyong assuring nods.

 

The gate was opened and the sight was something that came out of Taeyong’s books. Colors of red and golden, green and white, black and yellow. Capes with embroidery of flowers and clouds, men with no beard carrying thin swords. His father stood and Taeyong followed. By then his eyes finally recognize the tall man leading the visitors, wearing golden crown embed with red rubies. Right next to him, three young lads stood tall, handsome, and proud. Kun’s voice ghosting in Taeyong’s ears.

 

_Those Southern spoiled brats, you shall not lose to them!_

 

The King of South smiled and opened his arms, walking to the King of North with not even the slightest fear. “My old friend. What a blessing to see you again, standing strong and healthy as you always do.”

 

Taeyong gasped a bit when his father, the Ice-blood Wolf replied the greeting by giving the hug the other king had asked for. The sound had drawn attention to his little being, much to Taeyong’s shame.

 

The King of South let his father go and took a look of the boy. “One look and I could tell that he is the Prince! His resemblance to the late Queen is uncanny and of course, the silver hair!”

 

Taeyong gave a rigid bow. He was shocked when the South King lowered his body to stand eyes to eyes with him. “Tell me, how old are you, Son?”

 

“Ten years,” he answered with all his might.

 

The King pointed to the shortest of the three princes. “My youngest, Jaehyun here is eight. I believe he would be a good companion. Noble man needs fellow noble man to grow old together.”

 

The so called Prince Jaehyun stepped to the front and bowed. His smile was as bright as his blonde hair, and dimples were showing on both his cheeks. Taeyong wasn’t sure that he would indeed be a good companion. The younger boy was too… bright to his liking. Besides, he had Youngho and that was more than enough.

 

“Here’s my oldest and my heir, Taeil. I believed I had brought him here when he was just a babe. And my second son, Yuta. He couldn’t wait to explore the wild part of the North!”

 

Taeyong’s father only gave little nods to each princes. “All of you must be tired from the long journey. I had prepared a humble feast and rooms in our humble castle. I wish you would find them enough, my friend.”

 

“You’re so generous, friend,” replied the other king. “It’s indeed time for lunch and we’ll be more than grateful to enjoy some northern delicacies.”

 

Extra chairs and tables were brought out and the Northern and Southern sat beside each other like their kings. Prince Jaehyun had taken his liberty to sit beside Taeyong (which actually makes him a bit relieved, not having to sit beside Yiyang and the Mistress). Taeyong couldn’t help to notice how the younger boy was actually tall enough to have his feet reached the floor and felt more grateful toward his cape that covered his short ones.

 

“I have never eaten bear meats before!” said Prince Jaehyun excitedly.

 

“It’s not bear meats. It’s just a wild boar,” Taeyong corrected him gloomily. “We don’t eat bear here in the North unless it’s necessary.”

 

“Oh,” the younger boy sounded a bit disappointed. “I have never eaten a boar either. We raised chickens, cows, and lambs back in the South. Sometimes we eat deer we get from hunting game, and we do trading with the East so there’re prawns, crabs, and…”

 

Taeyong just stayed quiet and chewed his meal. He had never seen any boy who talked so much so he didn’t know how to handle this situation. He wondered if every Southern boys couldn’t keep their mouth shut about food.

 

Prince Jaehyun suddenly stayed silent and it managed to get Taeyong’s attention. The younger boy was no longer smiling nor chewing, but he was looking at Taeyong with such intensity.

 

“Your silver hair is so beautiful,” the younger boy said. “My father told me that you’re famous for your beauty, like the late Queen, but you’re even more beautiful than I had imagined you would be.”

 

“Prince Jaehyun, I don’t think…”

 

Musicians started playing and some knights and ladies stood up and danced in the center of the hall. Their conversation died as Jaehyun seemed to divert his full attention to dances he had never seen before. The feast hasn’t ended yet Taeyong already wanted to curl up under his blanket with Youngho and his books, far away from this crowd and this weird royal boy from South.  

  

The third song started playing when Jaehyun offered Taeyong his little hand. “I know this song.”

 

Taeyong knew this song too. It was a famous one through all kingdoms, songs about life and love that come with the start of spring and harvest.

 

“Will you give me the honor of dancing with you?”

 

Taeyong wanted to scream. Just when he thought he would’ve gone mad, Yiyang’s mother who somehow overheard of the conversation said, “Prince Jaehyun, in the North, men don’t dance with fellow men.”

 

Jaehyun couldn’t look sadder when he pulled his hand back. “What a shame…”

 

Taeyong wasn’t sure if Jaehyun even understood what shame was, but he was sure that he wasn’t going to be the other boy’s companion, or dancing partner, or whatever even if it would cost Taeyong his life.

 

“Please come to visit South in the future. I would love to show you our dancing hall and some of our traditional dances.” Jaehyun and the other Southern left after a week that felt like a whole year for Taeyong. The older lad kind of forgot about the embarrassing feast that happened, but any news from South kingdom never failed to give him uncomfortable feelings. He knew that after the visit, his father had started correspondence with the other king, much to Taeyong’s dismay.

 

✾

 

The next time Jaehyun visited the North was the eighteenth winter of Taeyong’s life. The cold weather was even harsher than ever, leading to death of many of poorer side of his people. Taeyong took initiative on going around villages with some young soldiers to give out food, furs, herbs and woods to those in needs. At those times, people had started calling him as the Gentle Wolf Lord or the Sweet Wolf Lord which was another material for Kun to tease him about. He had just come back from one of those charity trips, exhausted, cold, and devastated after witnessing a young girl died from untreatable cold in her mother’s arms.

 

“Your father is expecting your presence in the great hall.”

 

“So suddenly he paid attention to my presence. What’s the occasion? What’s to celebrate in such dark times?” the young prince asked with little actual curiosity. He couldn’t afford to care too much at the moment.

 

“A Southern Prince has come to grace us with his visit,” explained the knight.

 

“A Prince?” that managed to get Tayeong’s full attention. “Alone without the King and his loud musicians?”

 

“The weather is too harsh for that exotic scumbag’s withering skin so he sent his youngest instead, hoping that the young man would be able to deal with snow and ice better.”

 

“His youngest…” Taeyong mumbled, trying to remember anything important.

 

“I must say, the lad was stronger than I thought. His toes must be frosted yet his smile showed no sign of pain.”

 

“I would show myself right away.”

 

✾

 

“It is that plump golden boy who came here on your tenth summer,” Youngho confirmed as he put Taeyong’s feet inside his boots. “He has grown up into a fine young man, I must say.”

 

“What would a fine young man want, visiting this kingdom in its cruelest time of the year?” Taeyong asked a question that didn’t need to be answered. Everyone knew exactly the intention of any prince of South.

 

Youngho brushed of Tayeong’s silver bangs of his forehead and the latter’s heart skipped a beat. The unnecessary warm feeling he got from every Youngho’s touches gave him guilt yet impossible to be satisfied craving. It was dangerous but danger seemed to be a good thing if it was Youngho.

 

“You’re ready.”

 

“I’m never going to be ready.”

 

Taeyong stepped heavily into the great hall as the guards announced his presence. His father was sitting on his cold thrones, looking even older than his real age. Across the king, a tall young man with hair as bright as the sun was standing in the center with some subordinates, young and old, but mostly young. All the people’s attentions were diverted on Taeyong’s arrival. The Southern Prince stepped toward him and Taeyong couldn’t help but observing the former from head to toe. Youngho was right. Jaehyun did grow up into a dashing young man. He was a head taller than Taeyong, with wide shoulder, muscly arms, with lean but strong posture. Jaehyun smiled and the dimples brought back some memories. There was still some innocence left in his presence, yet the way he carried himself with such elegance proved that indeed Jaehyun had left his adolescent behind.  

 

“Prince Taeyong, it had been such a long time,” the deep and a bit husky voice was surprisingly pleasant to Taeyong’s ears.

 

“Indeed, Prince Jaehyun.”

 

“You are looking healthy as ever,” Jaehyun delivered his words carefully yet confidently. “And even more stunning and beautiful.”

 

“You too, Mi Lord, looking as healthy as I remember,” Taeyong grimaced, not even trying to hide that he was once again uncomfortable of Jaehun’s praises. “And I see that you don’t remember the fact that we don’t use such words to praise fellow men here in North.”

 

“A Southern will stay a Southern no matter they go, Mi Lord. I hope you will not take my words as an offence.”

 

The Royal Advisor’s words finally managed to reach his tongue, “Mi Lord, please sit on your chair.”

 

Taeyong obeyed and went to his place next to his father. The king finally spoke, “Now that my son is here with us, we could continue this conversation.”

 

“Of course, Mi Lord.”

 

Another young man, tall and skinny with bright red hair came to Jaehyun’s side and passed to him a scroll, sealed with South’s royal symbol.   

 

“My father, King of South, had personally written this letter which was the main reason of my visit this time. However, as I was trusted fully with his intent and his mission, I would also like to deliver the words with my own,” Jaehyun spoke. “May the King of North, His great heir, and his noble people willing to give their ears to me.”

 

The Royal Advisor took the scroll from Jaehyun and delivered it to the King. “Then, as you have said, let us hear it from your mouth before I open this scroll.”

 

“The South has been paying our attention to our brothers and sisters of this holy land of our ancestors, and realized that they were not simply robbed, but also were plundered. … Millions of people went to bed in one kingdom and awoke in different ones, all because of the Rebellion of Lord Heechul back in the Dark ages. We, who used to stand and lived in harmony under the same flag, are now divided by borders.”

 

Jaehyun paused and Taeyong found himself caught in those eyes. He was witnessing a moment they all had been hushing and shushing for these past years.

 

“Some of us think of each other as enemies, but the truth was hidden from them. The real enemies, my King, are the aliens and strangers who live beyond the ocean. They are watching us, waiting for us to start destroying each other, expecting a good chance to come and claim our land under their feet.”

 

“And how we may know, young Prince Jaehyun?” Youngho’s father, the Highest knight interrupted. “That these stories of people beyond the ocean are not just tale or empty rumor?”

 

“The spies, O’ great Knight,” answered Jaehyun calmly. “Two were caught in the East, three were beheaded in the West, one, I believe was held prison here until the man decided to end his live before one of your noble man could ask him any question.”

 

Taeyong’s eyes widen at the news he had never heard before. How could he not know of such event occurring in his own kingdom?

 

“The South was fortunate enough to catch a man who seems to be their leader. He was strong-willed, not spilling anything under tortures or promises of glory and gold. However, we managed to find secret letters, forbidden documents in his belongings.”

 

“And your point is?” The King spoke.

 

“It is the time, Mi Lord, for four kingdoms to unite again under same beautiful flag. The South offers our welcoming hand to brothers and sisters of East, West, and North to become one with us, the descendant of King Sooman’s rightful heir, Lord Siwon.”

 

“You’re not asking for alliance but for surrender!” Taeyong couldn’t help but shouted.

 

“Taeyong,” The gentle yet full authority voice of the King, calling his name for the first time since forever put out fire inside him in a second.

 

“You must be tired of such long journey. I shall see you again at dinner, Prince Jaehyun.”

 

Taeyong couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. How could no one say anything? How could none of the knights draw their swords and hold them against Jaehyun and his men?

  

“I’m grateful for you kindness, Mi Lord,” replied Jaehyun. “It would be so kind of you if we could explore the land until that time since it’s the first time of my men ever stepping on North.”

 

“My son will show you around, although don’t expect too much of a good sight. Son, take some of your knights with you and you could show them our hunting ground,” his father said.

 

✾

 

“The King is going to be mad when he finds out that you rebel against his wishes,” Youngho sighed as he looked out of the royal library window. Jaehyun and his young men were playing outside with the snow like two year olds Southern babes (not even Northern babes enjoyed snow in the winter).

 

Taeyong shrugged. He was tired and the world around him didn’t make any more sense than before. Laying around surrounded by books and warmth and Youngho, he didn’t mind if he get drowned and die in such moment.

 

“Why didn’t anyone say nor do anything?”

 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me about the spy from beyond the ocean?”

 

“Has no one had any respect left for me? Yet they expect me to lead the kingdom one day?”

 

Youngho didn’t answer his questions. “Come here. Look at them making fool of themselves.”

 

Taeyong rose from the sofa and stood next to the taller man. Jaehyun and the bright red-haired man were having snow balls fight while the rest were building snow man and other things. Taeyong wondered how it felt, born in a country where the sun shone all day all year, then witnessed snow for the first time.

 

“Cold…” Taeyong whispered loud enough for Youngho to hear. No matter how big the fire on the fireplace was, he was cold and his skin was hurting. 

 

“Shall I bring more charcoal and warm blankets?” offered Youngho.

 

“No,” The shorter male grabbed the other’s belt, pulling both of their bodies closer. If Youngho was surprised by Taeyong’s boldness, he didn’t show or speak of it. Taeyong knew he has lost his mind. Could he care about it though? His world was ending for sure and if he could have last wish, it would be to stay in Youngho’s arms.

 

They young prince looked up. His doe eyes tried to drown the other man in them. His small pink lips moved closer, closer, closer by seconds to Youngho’s. Taeyong was really scared, yet was the bravest he had ever been since forever. They were only separated by inches of blank space and air when something hard hit the window. The harsh sound it made surprised Taeyong enough to throw him away from Youngho’s embrace.

 

“What in the wor-”

 

The silver-haired man looked outside and found a certain blonde waving his left hand to him while the right one was holding a rather big snow ball. Prince Jaehyun’s smile was as bright as the sun, no remorse found.

 

Youngho frowned at Taeyong’s shocked expressions. “I shall bring you some warm herbs and refreshment.”

 

✾

 

“There was no need to be so agitated. You know he’ll kiss you, even pleasure you in bed any time you order him to.” Too bad for Taeyong that his cousin Kun was an expert of dodging pillows besides making him dying of shame with his blunt way of speaking.

 

“Let us be honest, cousin. No man or woman would decline the offer to sleep with your ethereal face and body. You are fully aware of this,” Kun added smugly. “Except if the woman is Yiyang.”

 

“Youngho is not that low of a man! He’s going to be his father’s successor, our Highest Knight!” Taeyong protested as he threw another useless pillow attack to Kun who dodged it gracefully. “I must have lost my mind. How could I do that to him?”

 

“Shall we move on to the more important talk?” Kun raised three of his fingers dramatically. “The Southern King has sent all three of his sons to the other three kingdoms on the same missions to prove their worth. It has been a common knowledge that the East would be the first one to give up and us, the North has been giving signs to be the next one.”

 

Taeyong opened his mouth but Kun shushed him to silence. “Listen to me dear cousin. We don’t have as many man power or supplies to survive a war like the West thinks they would. So let me teach you how the East is preparing itself to lost as little as possible while surrendering to the fate of being annexed to the South. The East’s decided to send their second princess, Seungwan, as an ambassador to speak on their behalf at the court.”

 

“Ambassador,” Taeyong chuckled bitterly. “Such a nice rephrase for hostage.”

 

“And there’re already talks about marrying the princess to the crown prince in exchange for armies and supplies the East provides in preparation for the war against West.”

 

“War…” The word itself gave Taeyong heartache. He imagined his people, big and little, old and young, men and women. Were they ready to face war?

 

“So here’s what I suggest you to do, My Prince,” Kun’s thick eyebrows frowned as he took out little bottle filled with purple as peony liquid. “It won’t even hurt. You won’t even be half-conscious the whole time.”

 

“Poison, Kun? Are you suggesting me to commit suicide??”

 

Kun was stunned on a second and laughed like there was no tomorrow. “Poison??? Oh, dear cousin!!”

 

“You couldn’t have amused me more even if you have gone bald and danced the bear dance in front of your father and his knights. No, Mi Lord. This is the Tears of Dream, as the ladies of Narcisse Island call them. One drop gives you the heat. Two drops shall be enough to make you stay up all night, providing you desires from hell. Three drops of them, however, shall take over your mind, heart, and body. ”

 

“Tears of Dream,” Taeyong has read about it once. Abominable liquid, harvested from the roots of certain purple flowers which only grew in Narcisse Island, the island of lust and mistresses of higher names. “How did you even manage to get them?”

 

“A friend knows another friend,” Kun smirked with pride. “Two drops in Prince Jaehyun’s cup and three drops in yours.”

 

“You basta-”

 

As mischievous as his noble cousin was, Taeyong couldn’t believe what Kun was suggesting. Romance between men wasn’t uncommon in their realm, but it could never be something more than un-vowed desired shared upon a bed, whispered between servants and bored higher people as delicious rumors. It was especially frowned upon for a noble man to submit themselves to another man, since there was unwritten rule that they had to be the one who were pleasured instead of giving pleasure. That was one of so many reasons why North and South looked down on each other. The North couldn’t fathom how Southern noble would bring their men, even _dance_ with them in front of the whole universe, even their respective wives. While the South, always the philosopher and servant of art and passion, thought the way of Northern rigidly concealing everything human was cold and hypocritical.

  

“That’s your sister, not me.” The young lord put the little bottle carefully on Taeyong’s mahogany desk. “I’m saving you, Taeyong. I might as well be saving us.”

 

“I’d rather give my head away than serving a Southern prince in bed!”

 

Kun’s eyes couldn’t hide the cold despise it held inside. “As much as I care for your pretty head, Mi Lord, what about our men who will have to waste away in the war? Our women, raped by those bastards soldiers, our babes, either taken away as slaves or died on swords before they could even hold a bow to save their short lives? That is, if they could survive another winter.”

 

“Why are you even so sure that the boy desires me?”

 

“As if you even need to ask,” Kun reached for his black fur cape, as dark as his hair. “He chose this kingdom, himself, Taeyong. Do you think it’s because all the snows and bears attracted his conquering instinct? Because our forest’s grasses are greener than the West’s farms and our lakes produce more fishes than the East’s ocean?”

 

“I wonder how no one told you about this. How long are they planning to keep you in dark, our sweet lord of Wolves?”

 

“Northern have no fear, Eastern dance all night, Western stand with pride, Southern hide no desire.”

   

“What do you think he desires from us?”

 

 ✾

 

“Would you like our stable man to change those horse-shoes?”

 

Jaehyun’s eyes widen when he heard the familiar voice, talking to him. Yes, talking to him like he did exist in this realm and not some tales from the land of strangers.

 

“That’s very kind of you, Prince Taeyong,” the younger man couldn’t believe they were having the first decent conversation since he arrived at the snow kingdom four days ago, here in the royal host stable, instead of dinner table or (like his wildest dream) under the sheets. “I’m afraid there’s no need to bother you, though. Doyoung prefers to do everything himself.”

 

The white stallion was a bit giddy at the sight of stranger and Jaehyun shushed and pet its head. “What a handsome boy,” Taeyong commented. “So-called Doyoung must have taken really good care of him.”

 

“Its name is Ruby,” Jaehyun smiled fondly at his companion. “It’s tough towards its enemy but gentle to its comrades.”

 

Taeyong walked closer and closer with controlled pace until he finally stood beside Jaehyun. The latter didn’t know he held his breath until Taeyong gestured if it was alright for him to pet the stallion. Jaehyun gave little nod.

 

Ruby was a bit hesitant and tried to stay away at first but relented after few careful touches from Taeyong’s hands. The horse even leaned his head to Taeyong’s. The silver-haired prince chuckled and did the same.

 

“It must have been hard and cold, mustn’t it boy?” Taeyong mused. “Being away from your warm home and coming to such foreign land.”

 

“Actually, Ruby has come back to its mother land,” Jaehyun explained. “The mother was a mare born in the North with coat as white as first snow and rare scarlet eyes. Your father had kindly given it to our family as a wedding gift for my parents. I purposely took Ruby here because I thought it would like to see the land of its ancestor. ”

 

Taeyong seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a moment. “How’s Ruby’s mother?”

 

“It died when Ruby was just a yearling. The mare was beloved.”

 

“Beloved,” Taeyong whispered in agony. “I do wish at least she was beloved, having to be separated from her family and brought to another land. Died alone in the South royal stable. Never had chance to see her home again,” Taeyong’s voice was shaking as he rub his cheek against the horse with grieves.

 

“Red, the mare didn’t die alone... It was surrounded by people who took great care of it until its last moment. It has left legacy with its children and was the reminder of act of good will of the North. It ha-”

 

Taeyong shuddered strongly and it broke Jaehyun’s heart. “But I could bear no children and my legacy… would be the end of Silver Thrones!” The shorter man started crumbling. His sobs and tears, the way he shook as he would fall apart and vanish into the too big of cape of his; Jaehyun could barely hold himself from pulling Taeyong into his arm and keeping him safe in his tight embrace.

 

“Stop looking at me like that…” Taeyong managed to speak between his sobs. “You don’t even know me… I was a child and you were barely one when we met, how could you do this?!”     

 

Because a future that Taeyong dreamed of was a strong, peaceful kingdom where Northern suckling babes could grow into strong men and women, where the elder could lay their bows and pick up their drums to dance until night welcomed their souls. A place, safe inside his embrace, a king his father and their ancestors would be proud of. With Youngho besides him, protecting him with his swords and big palm. Now, it seemed the future laid upon Taeyong was the one in which he was trapped in a foreign land, with his life on Jaehyun’s mercy and shame of being degraded from a king-to-be to a third prince’s bed warmer. That, or dying with his people’s blood on his incapable hands.  

 

“The world forbids babes and child who were born with royal blood to be babes and child no matter what the circumstances are.” Jaehyun’s calm, collected voice annoyed Taeyong even further.

 

“Now you’re trying to lectu-”

 

“Even at our first meeting, my brothers and I came to visit the other three kingdoms with missions in our mind, Mi Lord. I wouldn’t lie to you, neither hides my intentions.”

 

Jaehyun sighed deeply before continuing his talk. “Our father gave us freedom to choose. The land we conquer shall be our future, our legacy, our responsibility, our worth. I’m never too fond of Western’s way of life so to be honest, I was so sure of choosing the East. My oldest brother has the right to the throne already so he wouldn’t have minded to let me take the easiest, most comfortable choice. The benefits of the youngest born, I suppose. But my father…”

 

The younger noble laughed. “I suppose he doesn’t like the idea of me taking the easy road. On my first ever journey to this land, he told me to sit beside him and started telling me this story of a very beloved queen who passed away, leaving behind a noble, grieving king and a son, so beautiful he couldn’t possibly be human, always sits next to his father’s cold thrones with his little feet tangling of the queen’s chair and his sad smiles.” Taeyong stopped trembling. Jaehyun found it was a good sign for him to continue the story. “And of course, bear meats. Which thanks to you, Mi Lord, I found out was the only lie he told me because I saw you and you were, are, the most beautiful I have ever laid my eyes upon, even until now.”

 

“In that second, I know it’s my fate. Yes, Prince Taeyong, you and me, and the North. I went home no longer entranced by dances and music of the East, they were all wiped out of my mind by the snows and your eyes.”

 

“Of course, a child’s mind wasn’t capable to reach the adult’s understanding of love and its passion. The seven-years-old me thought earnestly to be your companion, rule the kingdom side by side, to support you and protect you, to lead you, so your sad smile will turn into a happy one.”

 

“Then I grew up, I knew of my men and my women. I had them in my bed, but I remember my fate. It is only you, Prince Taeyong, whom I wish to please and serve.”

 

Taeyong’s mouth went agape. “How could you say such things unbashful? Are you incapable of shame?”

 

Jaehyun showed his gentle smile and the too familiar dimples caught Taeyong’s attention. “Southern never hide their desires.”  

 

Taeyong hated how his anger went away as Jaehyun caressed his silver locks and kissed his cheek tenderly.

 

 ✾

 

Rebellion.

 

A group of young men, nobles and commoners had attacked Prince Jaehyun and his subordinates when they went to the border of North and West to observe the land and situation. They managed to kill one of the South knights and injured some others. Alas, they failed to know that Southerners’ swords had paralyzing poison on them, courtesy of the East.

 

“Youngho, where is he??” Taeyong found self-control to be meaningless as he grabbed the Highest Knight’s arms. “I couldn’t find him anywhere! He never leaves without message!”

 

“Mi Lord,” The old man spoke with the grief of a father. “The King has been gracious enough to let him be alive so my wife and our other children could have proper goodbyes. However, I’m afraid it wouldn’t please His Majesty if you ask to see him.”

 

Taeyong stayed inside his room all day. He refused to eat, to drink, to sleep, to speak or have a talk. Kun was sent by his uncle but the wise cousin knew better than to sweet-talk Taeyong into anything. Instead he just sat on the sofa, reading books and humming to children songs. On the third morning, Yiyang came into the room without knocking. Her cold stare didn’t change when she offered Taeyong a silver arrow. “They tortured the other rebels to death. For once, act like a king for the sake of your most loyal comrade, would you?”  

 

‘I’m sorry for your lost’ went unspoken but Yiyang’s awkward touch to Taeyong’s knees was more than enough. He was grateful to her.

 

Kun ordered a servant to bring him some bread, honey, and wine. He ate and drank enough until he was no longer too dizzy to stand. His cousin was kind enough to walk by his side when he entered the Great Hall, carrying his bow and the silver arrow. The King didn’t speak any words against his wishes, so Taeyong considered he granted it. Kun arranged everything as he headed to the field where they held parlor on summer and execution when it was necessary.

 

_Make sure he’s warm_

_Make sure his wounds are cleaned first. He would hate to look messy._

 

The weather was awfully nice that day like whatever deities existed were mocking him. Snows were still thick under his boots but the sun was shining and the sky was blue compared to the usual gloomy grey sky. There was no one besides Taeyong, Kun, and two soldiers who were kind enough to carry Youngho and tied his hands to the execution pole. However Taeyong knew his father, those who cared, and those who were nosy enough were watching through the balcony.  

  

Taeyong walked closer and closer to the pole. The other man was smiling weakly. Youngho’s lips were slightly bruised but other than that he looked no worse than the first day he learnt combat fight. It was like a dream, a nightmare Taeyong would have once in a while when he was feverish.

 

“Fool…”

 

“I know,” Youngho laughed a bit like Taeyong just scolded him for playing and teasing with some older ladies and lords of the castle. Taeyong didn’t care who were watching. He grabbed Youngho’s collar and put his lips against the latter’s.

 

_No tears, my Prince._

_Call me with my name, like you love me._

 

Youngho kissed him on the corner of his eyes, drinking his tears which had threatened to fall.

 

_Shoot through my heart, Taeyong. It would be proper since it has been beating for you. It would still be yours even when it doesn’t move anymore._

_You just said that because you would hate a shot through your head that would ruin your face…_

Youngho laughed out loud and gave Taeyong’s lips one last peck before the latter’s feet heavily moved to take a proper shooting range.

 

Taeyong wasn’t that much of a bow user but his aim didn’t fail him this time. He took a second to drink the sight of Youngho’s life leaving his body, silver arrows stuck on his chest, white snows covered in red blood. His eyes traveled to the tiny people standing on royal balcony. Besides the king who stood out thanks to his crowns, Prince Jaehyun forever standing out with golden hair and beautiful all black clothes that certainly didn’t belong in the land.

 

“Let’s go back inside,” Kun told him to. Taeyong managed to land few steps into the castle before everything went black and his breath choked his consciousness out of him. He woke up on his bed surprisingly with Yiyang and her mother next to him.

 

“A gift from The Highest Knight and his family,” Yiyang presented out a small shining silver cup in a wooden treasure. “A sign of gratitude for the grace and love you showed their heir, Mi Lord.”

 

“The King, His Majesty is expecting you to have dinner with him. He’s gravely worried about your condition,” told the Mistress.

 

“Tell the King I would come to the court tomorrow,” Taeyong replied as he forced his body to get up. He took the cup from Yiyang’s hold. “Yiyang, would you care to call any servant for me? I would like to take a bath… And then present myself in Prince Jaehyun’s chamber…”

 

Yiyang took his hand and supported his back so Taeyong could sit properly. “I shall help you myself, Mi Lord.”

 

✾

 

“We’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

“How about the wounded men of ours??” Doyoung asked in disbelief. “Would you leave them here in the hands of Northern? What if there are some other rebels, waiting to launch another attack?”

 

“No men shall be left behind. Go and buy us a cart and strong North stallion to carry the wounded.”

 

Another young man spoke as he tried to keep up with the prince’s walking pace. “Mercy, My Prince! They are too weak for the long journey back home!”

 

“We’re not going back,” Jaehyun said as he opened the door to his room. “Listen, Ten…”

 

The man called Ten pointed his finger to the Jaehyun’s bed, where someone unexpected was sitting on it, wearing nothing but a white silk shirt that reached his knees, holding a cup, silver as his hair was. Taeyong got down to the floor. “Let me fulfill my duty to my people.”

 

“Your duty,” Jaehyun laughed but his face showed that he was far from being amused. There were hurt and pain in his deep, timbre voice. “Of course!”

 

The elder noble walked closer toward Jaehyun, looking up to the taller man and offered him the cup, filled with purple as peony liquid. “Isn’t this what you wish for, Prince Jaehyun?”

 

The older man smiled and took a sip from the cup. It wasn’t long until he turned red and trembling, spilling hot breathes when Jaehyun caught him in his arm. The cup was thrown and spilled its liquid on the floor.

 

“My Prince!” shouted Ten after he quickly checked the damned potion. “It’s Tears of Dream…”

 

“Doyoung, Ten, get out and lock the door,” commanded Jaehyun. The two men obeyed immediately and dashed outside.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” whispered Jaehyun as he tightened his embrace. “I have never meant to have your love murdered…”

 

✾

 

Taeyong woke up with sore muscles and bruised lips. Kun didn’t lie when he said that he wouldn’t remember most of things. However, he did recall Jaehyun writhing above him as he held Taeyong down, the older shivering and squirming beneath. He remembered the touch of the younger’s lips on his skins, on the most hidden places that nobody had explored before. A mixed fragrance of wood sage and salt filled his senses. The bed was cold yet his body was warm.

 

A man with cat-like eyes cleaned him with hot water and silk carefully. “My name is Ten, My Prince,” He explained with kind smile. “From now on, I’m at your service unless you don’t wish to.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Prince Jaehyun has left for the West to help the second prince, Prince Yuta in the mission of conquering the West. No need to fear, Prince Taeyong. You’re safe. The North is safe with you.”

 

“You mean the North is safe as long as I have favor in Prince Jaehyun’s eyes.” Ten shook his head and took Taeyong’s hand and kissed the palm. “With all due respect, Prince Taeyong, you have no idea how much power you have over so many people.”

 

✾

 

Taeyong spent his days back helping the commoners surviving the winter. The castle had been opened for refugees, people who used to live in villages near the border between North and West. He tried his best to give them hope by warmth, making sure the sick was treated and the healthy had enough food and blanket. Sometimes his minds went back into its darkest part and he would wish Youngho was there, holding him and tickling him until he laughed like he used to do. Then, he would be driven back to reality and went to visit Youngho’s grave to say things he couldn’t confess to a living person. Ten was there beside him and sometimes told him stories of the outside world. Places he never visited, places he may never visited, places that would stay as a tale coming from a stranger’s mouth. He reminded Taeyeong of Jaehyun. The way they would smile while saying the most unbashful things, in ways only Southern would do.   

 

“He would come back to you,” Ten promised him. “Once he won his brother’s war, he would come back, ready to face his own war.”

 

“Are you saying he’s planning to have a war with us too?”

 

“His war is with himself, My sweet Prince Taeyong. Prince Jaehyun is used to have everything he wants, granted, or anything he tries to achieve, succeed. The day you shot the arrow into your lover’s heart, the night you gave yourself to him, you showed him how selfless you can be, a true king who doesn’t need him to make up the right decision for you. Prince Jaehyun thought that he has lost his purpose, and ran away.”

 

“So he would not come back?”

 

Ten’s smile seemed to never leave his face. “He would come back, this time as a man who deserves you, or so I would like to believe.”  

 

✾

 

“My Prince, the King is expecting you in his chamber,” the Royal Advisor came to Taeyong when he was reading in the library one day.

 

“The chamber?”

 

The sight of the old king laying on his bed with layers of blankets and without his crown wasn’t something Taeyong wish to witness. What had happened to his cold, strong father? When Taeyong fell on his knees besides the bed, the thin as twig hand reached out to him, caressing his face for the first time since he could remember.

 

“My Queen…” the King whispered. “You’re here.”

 

“It’s Taeyong, your son, Mi Lord,” answered Taeyong weakly. “Mi Lord, why you didn’t tell me anything?” he couldn’t hide the bitterness, sadness, and pain of being betrayed. “Us surrendering to the Southern, the deal you had with Prince Jaehyun, your condition? Is it because I’m too weak?! Because I failed your expectation??”

 

“You are just like your mother…”

 

Taeyong’s tears started falling down to the sheets. “If only I was more like you, I know…”

 

“And that was more than anything I ever expected from a son…” the King smiled and caressed his heir’s cheek. “I would rather lose a kingdom, and go down in history as the king that failed my ancestor than losing you in a war we had lost from the beginning.”

 

_I have lived fulfilling my duty as a king, yet my last wish is to die as a father I have never been._

 

Cries and despair were heard from the North castle as its final King closed his eyes for the last time. The whole kingdom held fasting for days and not one elder or one suckling babe didn’t attend the funeral to pay their respect for the man, forever remembered as The Last Wolf King. Between the grievers, some people were whispering in agony and confusion. What would happen now? The Royal Advisor, wise as he always was, put Taeyong under tight protection of thousand guards. Despite the young prince’s protest, Royal Mistress and Lady Yiyang, The king’s brother and his heir Lord Kun were sent out of the castle and weren’t allowed to step into capital until further notice.

 

Taeyong mused over the fact that he only had Ten, a Southern man to accompany him. The latter man was being extra careful of his own life considering he was the only Southern in the land of snow. He would write secretly to his comrades Doyoung through eagles and to his lord, Prince Jaehyun. Doyoung had told him that the South King had decided to send Crown Prince Taeil to finish the annexation and had commanded Prince Jaehyun to stay in the West as punishment. Apparently the king was angry because his youngest son had left the North without asking for his consent first.

    

“Do not worry, Mi Lord,” Ten tried easing Taeyong’s mind while combing the latter’s hair. “Crown Prince Taeil is wise, gentle and full of patience. He would make sure that the annexation proceeds without harming anyone unless it’s necessary. Even if Prince Jaehyun couldn’t come-”

 

“Ten, do you have any knowledge of hair-painting?”

 

✾

 

“Open the gate!” a knight with red bright hair showed up on his stallion. Behind him, a golden hair man with red as ruby-eyed horse rushed through the iron gate of the North castle.

 

Taeyong was staring at the mirror to look at Ten’s creation. He was enthralled by the man staring back at him, the man with soft, black as ebony hair, bangs falling on his forehead. Ten looked out through the window to find crowds in the middle field.

 

“My Prince!”

 

Taeyong had no time to pay attention to people gasping at the sight of his new look. He and Ten ran to the center of the commotion. Prince Jaehyun went off his stallion. He had lost the curves of his cheeks, replaced with sharp contoured jaw and fresh wounds from wars. The younger man looked exhausted like he hadn’t had any sleep for few days, his golden hair was a mess blown by the strong winds. Taeyong didn’t know what was wrong with him that he threw his body to Jaehyun’s welcoming arms.

 

“Your hair…”

 

Taeyong laughed for the first time in weeks. “I love it. I feel… like it’s a proper goodby-”

 

Jaehyun claimed his lips, adding fire to the madness happening. There, in Jaehyun’s arms he felt peace. On his bed, as the younger whispered him words and oaths that came from his heart between kisses and burning touches, he felt loved. In the morning when he woke up, still in Jaehyun’s embrace, he heard Ten delivering the news that Crown Prince Taeil and his men has arrived. At the court, as he and the other noble men of North bowed down and swore their loyalty to the South, Taeyong knew Jaehyun’s eyes were watching over him. As Kun and Yiyang swore their wedding vow in front of the Priest and Crown Prince Taeil announced Kun as the King’s representative in the North, Jaehyun had held his hand tight as he smiled because both the bride and the groom were full of anger like they were the ones who hate this decision made for peace the most.   

 

On the day when he finally had to say goodbye to his mother land, to his parent’s graves and Youngho’s, Jaehyun was there, holding his waist as he promised that they would come back, anytime Taeyong asked him to. They would come back and visit Kun and Yiyang’s children, they would come back every summer and winter if Taeyong wished to. But now, it was time to go.

 

Taeyong held his breath as their cart was leaving the border of the North and East. Jaehyun had promised him to show Taeyong every musical performance, every dances, oceans and green lands.  “This time, you shall dance with me and I do not take rejection twice.” Taeyong smiled and Jaehyun put their lips together again.

 

_Northern have no fear. Southern hide no desires. He no longer fear Jaehyun’s desire and that knowledge had indeed set him free._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
